This invention relates generally as indicated to certain improvements in brushless alternators of the type shown in Sparrow U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,644.
It is desirable to provide the brushless alternators or generators of the type noted which will produce both 120 or 120/240 volts, single phase output or the like and be self-regulated, that is, not externally regulated. The latter type of output of course employs a neutral connection while the former does not. It is accordingly desirable to provide such generators for both types of connections utilizing common components and not requiring significant wiring changes.
Also, with such output, it is desirable to provide in effect, full excitation when both windings are energized to obtain a relatively high voltage while only half excitation when only one is energized to obtain a relatively lower voltage. Thus, excess excitation and energy requirements should be avoided.
It is also desirable to provide such generator with standard components which may be used with either synchronous externally regulated systems or with self-excited or self-regulated systems. To this end, the generator may employ a standard synchronous externally regulated type rotor assembly utilizing a salient pole main rotor and a three-phase exciter rotor with a rotating rectifier. Also, a standard concentric wound, single phase alternator stator may be employed.